


I can play that way too

by UMK_824



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, atsumu gets clowned, because I will never miss that chance, he also calls Hinata tangerine, the only relationship that's even slightly hinted at is hinata/atsumu, this connection isn't explored nearly enough, this is NOT hinata/washijo, this old man has hope again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMK_824/pseuds/UMK_824
Summary: Those four long decades seem faint, fading away under the shout from the ten oh-so brief years that preceded them. Those years scream at me, saying that I can play that way too!OrTanji Washijo finally allows himself to acknowledge Karasuno’s number 10. That doesn’t mean he’s gonna go easy on him, not at all. Because that runt’s going places, and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone else have higher expectations for Hinata Shoyo than him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Washijou Tanji, This is not romantic - Relationship, kuguri naoyasu/himekawa aoi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Washijo's character was very interesting and how he started to see Hinata as someone who could fulfil his dream of thriving in the world of volleyball despite being short. This story is essentially Washijo's journey through that.

“That Atsumu-kun is someone to lookout for. To think he can replicate Kageyama-kun’s ultra-fast toss on the fly like that. No wonder he’s a youth camp participant.” Akira notes.  
“Sure, the toss is impressive, but in any attack, it’s the spiker that’s the lead. That brother of his is talented to hit that without any warning.” Washijo adds.  
“So, what about Shoyo-kun? That lightning quick is his specialty, and the fact that Atsumu-kun can toss as fast as he can hit does raise interesting ideas for the future.”  
“If the kid has a future. Unlike him, Osamu has more going for him than just hitting.”  
‘Alright, that’s a clean dig’. He thinks as that number 10 seems bumped a disgusting spike from their ace, almost to spite Washijo. The kid falls flat on his ass but he kills the balls momentum either way. A few lightning fast minus tempo quicks later and the short stack digs another nasty spike, this time from Rintaro. The game goes on and they come at game point more times than he can count but that shrimp keeps at it. Then he does maybe his most impactful play of the game and receives another ball, only to send it up high and lazy, just like he did with Hyakuzawa at his training camp. And just like before, the message is the same ‘Let’s take it easy’. He gets his whole team a moment to rest and launch into the final rally of the game. Which they win because number 10 blocks the twins’ version of that freak quick because of course he does. Number 10 knows that quick inside and out so of course he knows how to shut it down, he is a middle blocker after all. A moment later and Anabara is calling him and Washijo has one, simple reply.  
“I saw”.

* * *

  
Now it’s time for Karasuno’s most important match of the tournament. Even if they make it all the way to the finals, this match against Nekoma will be the one Karasuno takes the most seriously. He’s known about the rivalry between Nekotama and Ukai, almost all older coaches do. What made it truly astounding is that the rivalry extends beyond the coaches, the two teams have been viciously going at it against each other, almost like they hate each other. Washijo knew better. He knew about their training camps, how Nekoma had been practically teaching Karasuno. They were each other’s ultimate rivals, and each other’s ultimate teachers. Back in Karasuno’s heyday, the older Ukai invited Washijo to one of their many training camps but he’d declined. Shiratorizawa was plenty strong on its own, it still is. But that Haiba kid has potential, maybe he’ll expand his training camp next year for second years and outside just Miyagi.

He’s dwelling on all that when he realizes what’s happening on the court. Nekoma’s always been a team that exemplifies defense, but now they’re deliberately targeting that number 10. He’s been getting more receives and digs than any other game, and they’re not all terrible. But it’s been hampering his ability to score. Washijo can see that setter giving instructions to the rest of Nekoma and puts it together: they’re limiting 10’s movement’s and shutting him down. He’ll admit, it’s terribly effective. Shutting down that number 10 means Karasuno can’t score as much as they're used to, and they have to hustle even more to make up the difference on top of that. It’s effective, it’s smart, and it’s restricting. Washijo doesn’t like it, and he can tell Karasuno doesn’t either. Especially that number 10.

But then that Kageyama surprises him by setting a high 4 with number 10. Giving him enough time to get a proper run up is a smart idea. He didn’t think it would result in number 10 jumping higher than he’d ever seen. And barely hitting the ball. He calls it a fluke until Kageyama sets another 4 and number 10 does that monster jump again and this time he scores. Maybe he’ll stop using the word fluke on Hinata. Especially after he tools two of Nekoma’s tallest blockers and then completely fools them by faking a dink into a push tip. Karasuno ends up winning the game in an astoundingly anticlimactic way. It doesn’t seem to matter to them, though. Both teams warmly embrace each other and promise to do it again next year. Washijo smiles but readies himself for their next game against Kamomedai. Hinata will be going up against Korai Hoshiumi in a battle of the Little Giants and Washijo will be damned if he misses that.

* * *

  
Kamomedai is a lot like Date tech, only much more advanced when it comes to blocking. They're a solid team overall and have no real weakness, but the truly impressive thing about them is their ace, Korai Hoshiumi. A solid serve, astute in attacking and defense, and an efficient setter. But his most impressive stat is his aerial combat. It’s no wonder he was chosen for the all Japan youth camp. He outclasses Hinata in pretty much every way, except in terms of speed and stamina. But Hinata is rapidly gaining on Korai, limiting Kamomedai’s hitters while blocking, digging their hits, and running around the court to distract the blockers.  
“My, that Shoyo Hinata! It really seems like he’s been reaching even greater heights than before, starting at the end of the second set.” Akira mentions.  
“For the longest time, I was convinced that if you didn’t have enough height yourself, you didn’t have a choice but to find ways to fight without height. Right now, the amount of power number 10 has is miniscule. Yet, this whole time, he’s been fighting to win with height. I will admit… that I was jealous of tall folk. After all, ain’t being tall great? They get to be big and strong and they can reach heights no one else can, looking down on the rest of the world.” Washijo muses.

Anticipation build in Washijo until Hinata pulls out that monster jump again and finally combines it with that minus tempo quick attack.  
He clenches his fist in victory, thinking _‘Those four long decades seem faint, fading away under the shout from the ten oh-so brief years that preceded them. Those years scream at me, saying that I can play that way too!’_  
But Hinata doesn’t stop there. Washijo is grinning when Hinata goes for another minus quick and even gets Hirugami ‘the unmovable’ to budge, only for Kageyama to set to that Tanaka for a clean shot. Akira is surprised when Washijo actually laughs when Hinata runs up again for a minus set. Only this time for him to jump sideways for a broad and draw Kamomedai’s blockers right to him, giving that Tanaka what’s maybe the cleanest shot in the whole tournament. Against one of the best blocking teams in the nation.

  
Washijo’s mirth comes to a screeching halt when Hinata collapses on the floor. He can’t hear what they're saying through the screen, but judging by how flushed Hinata is, and his look of petulant rage when that greenhorn teacher tries to talk to him, Washijo guesses that he has a fever. It makes sense, it’s day three hell day and Hinata’s been running around like a man possessed. If anything would run out the stamina on that monster crow, it would be that. He’ll never admit it, but Washijo can’t help but feel sympathy for him. Fighting with every weapon in his arsenal, including height, he’d finally made it to the national stage. Only to be taken off the court over something he can’t control. Karasuno makes the substitution and Washijo just knows that Hinata is still watching the game. _‘Just cuz you ain’t out there on that court, doesn’t mean you’ve got any right to look away from it!’._ Karasuno loses. They place top 8 in the nation. The distaste must be evident on his face.  
“Are you upset, Washijo-san?” Akira asks.  
“Any team that managed to beat us shoulda won the whole damn thing. But I guess top 8 ain’t bad on your first trip there. He’ll go farther in the future.”  
“You mean “they” will go farther, right?” Akira asks.  
“That’s what I said, didn’t I?!” Washijo barks. Akira doesn’t refute him.


	2. The beginnings of year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washijo muses over re-working his team now that Wakatoshi is gone, and goes over Hinata's second year

Washijo’s been keeping up with Wakatoshi’s volleyball career after he graduated. It makes sense, he’s the finest athlete Shiratorizawa has ever produced and Washijo takes great pride in that. Going straight into the V-league after high school isn’t rare for great players, but Wakatoshi completely skipped division 3 and went straight into division 2. He might not even stay there for long as rumor has it that he’s already being eyed by EJP Raijin and the Alders. As much as he’d like to think about that, he has to first whip his current team into shape.

Tsutomu has started to come into his own as an ace, but one player alone doesn’t make a team. Not anymore, at least. He lost a lot of power when his 3rd years graduated last year, not even taking into account the outlier that is Wakatoshi, so he’s gotta train up his current lot to make up for it. Kenjiro helps as a competent captain, always making sure that the players are putting in their best. It doesn’t hurt that the rest of the team, minus Taichi, are afraid of him when his temper flairs up. He’s got a lot of work cut out for him. Those last three years, he’d been unintentionally relying on Wakatoshi so much that it became a crutch and it showed. Now the team had to polish their individual skill as well as learn more intricate team-play to make up for it, something that the now 3rd years had difficulty adjusting to, resulting in Shiratorizawa not only losing the summer inter-high qualifiers, but also the spring inter-high qualifiers once again to Karasuno.

Those crows had grown tremendously over the last year. Washijo had Tsutomu carefully watch their new ace, Tanaka, so that he could learn to better his cut shot. But he wasn’t surprised to find that Tsutomu had seemed more focused on his rivalry against Hinata. The little crow, now wearing number 3, had become even more of a menace on the court. Running even faster, jumping even higher, and his court awareness and receives had improved dramatically. Even though Karasuno was an offensive specialist, their defense was no less weak after the graduation of their former defensive specialist of a captain now that Hinata had combined his speed and reflexes with receiving to become truly reliable on defense. For the most part, anyway. He’d still taken a receive to the face once.

And then they’d busted out that damned quick of theirs. Kageyama’s tosses had grown faster and more accurate, resulting in Karasuno’s speed and offensive power going up significantly. But that was nothing compared to when he tossed to Hinata. The little crow had been working on his arm strength it seemed because his spikes had an audible ‘smack’ to them now. Combining that with his increased speed had turned that quick into a more devastating weapon than ever before. Then his decoy work had thoroughly thrown his blockers for a loop. For Washijo, the hardest part about that game wasn’t losing, it was fighting off the grins every time that tangerine pulled off something crazy.

* * *

  
December had come again and Washijo decided to expand on his training camp idea from last year. He had just finished his first-year camp and was now preparing for the second-year segment, and not just for Miyagi students. Washijo rarely ever flexes his reputation, but if doing so gets him the camp he wanted, then so be it. He gives increased attention to this camp because a good chunk were kids he invited last year and he wants to see how they’ve improved, but also as second years, they’re starting to come into their own as athletes, no longer little fledglings. Since he opened it up to players outside the prefecture, he had a wider crop to harvest, so to speak.

Yusho and Kai join Tsutomu as the students from Shiratorizawa, those two finally getting a spot on the roster. Koganegawa is the sole Date Tech student once again, as is Kakugawa’s Yudai Hyakuzawa, but this time, so is Kindaichi. Kunimi was a solid player, but Washijo didn’t feel any real drive coming from the kid. This year’s camps focus was on players Washijo thought would go far in volleyball, and he was usually right about that. From outside the prefecture Lev Haiba and Yuki Shibayama were the first Nekoma reps, Wataru Onaga came from Fukorodani, Heisuke Riseki from Inarizaki, Naoyasu Kuguri from Nohebi, Washijo would have to keep an eye on him. Aoi Kimekawa from Tsubakihara rounded off the non-Miyagi players. However, all eyes were on the two players clad in black: Kei Tsukishima and Shoyo Hinata, who had earned himself a proper invite this year.

  
“Alright, listen up! To the brats that were here last year might think you got this figured out, I’m gonna say right now that you're dead wrong. As second years, you ain’t snot nosed brats no more, and I ain’t gonna coddle you like some. Just cuz you’ve got permission to miss classes for this, doesn’t make it a vacation! You're gonna be pushed to the very edges of your limits and beyond this next week, so if any of you got a problem with that, you can walk out right now!” Washijo hollered. When none of them made a move, Washijo smirked. “Good! Now, we got 14 players here, let’s start things off with a best of 3, 7 on 7 game with one reserve player for each side. Figure out your teams on your own, you have three minutes.”

Team selection went about as Washijo expected, with the players who knew each other naturally gravitating towards each other. Though it seemed like Hinata and Tsukishima deliberately went to different sides. Soon the teams were put together. On the blue team: Hinata, Yudai, Wataru, Kindaichi, Riseki, Yusho, and Aoi as the reserve. On the red team: Tsukishima, Tsutomu, Kogane, Lev, Yuki, Kai, and Kuguri as their reserve.

“Alright, since Blue got together first, I’m giving the first serve to Red. I'm gonna give you another two minutes to figure out your positions and then, ready or not, I’m blowing this whistle and this game is starting.” Washijo informed. But he was feeling a little ornery and started the game early. ‘ _Oh_ ’ he thought ‘ _this is gonna be fun’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time but the next one will make up for it.


	3. Second year training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training camp for the second years! New teams are formed, new techniques are learned, new friendships are made, and new people get yelled at.

“Who wants to tell me why Red team won?” Washijo askes the group. After an intense 3rd set, red team won 25-23 after Tsukishima beautifully stuffed Riseki.

“Red team had better overall defense and consistency, even though Blue had higher attack power.” Kuguri answered.

“Correct. Not even counting the fact that red had two libero’s, they quickly learned how to work together and take the second and third sets, while Blue kept competing for the ball like a buncha animals.”

“Hinata did yell for the ball a lot.” Lev snickered.

“Yer doin’ a hundred serves later.” Washijo swiftly punished. “But he does bring up a good point. Shorty over there never missed an opportunity to score, and actually created some for himself. It’s not wrong to say he was the best attacker for this game. With that in mind, who was the best defensive player?” Washijo asked, waiting for an answer. He nodded at Aoi when he raised his hand.

“Either Tsukishima-san or Shibayama-san. They had the most blocks and receives this whole game.”

“I’d agree with that. Glasses was able to predict where most spikes would go and Shibayama dug em up right after. Best overall player.”

“Oh, definitely Goshiki! He could blast right through the blockers and receive super good!” Hinata answered, making said boy blush at the praise from his rival.

“Good, at least you're able to see when others have you beat in area’s, but it don’t gotta stay that way! Use this camp as an opportunity to learn from your rivals, steal what you can and practice what you can’t. The goal for all of you should be to leave here better players than when you came.”

“Right!”

“Good! Now go eat and rest. The training camp begins in earnest tomorrow, so enjoy the one easy night you're gonna get.” Washijo said. Walking away, he smirked when he heard the group gear up to play again.

Later on, in the Shiratorizawa cafeteria, Washijo was finishing his own food when he heard the doors open and most of the group come in.

“Oh? I thought you’d practice the night away.”

“That’s what we thought too, but then Hinata wanted to turn in.” Kogane answered.

“Really? Out of all of you, I figured the tangerine would be the last person to stop training.”

“Well, I learned it’s important to push your limits, but not push past them.” Hinata said, only slightly indignant at the tangerine comment.

“The crash in the Kamomedai game still in the back of your head, huh? Good. Pace yourself, push yourself, but don’t kill yourself. For now, eat. Build up your muscles and rest.”

* * *

“One touch!” Kindaichi yells, slowing down the ball.

“Got it!” Hinata answers, rushing after to send it to Kogane.

“Goshiki!” Kogane yells. Goshiki answers and delivers a devastating cross shot, out maneuvering Riseki, Kuguri, and even Yudai with a nasty inner cut shot.

“Blue team wins!” Coach Anabara announces over the cheers of the winning team. Hinata was hunched down on the floor when he saw Tsukishima approach

“Hey, are you serious about switching over to beach?” Tsukishima asked while they were cooling off.

“What, like I’d go all the way to Brazil on a whim?” Hinata quipped back.

“Uh-huh. Just wanted to be sure your impulsive idiocy hadn’t grabbed the steering wheel and started driving again.”

“Geez! What is it with you and Kageyama? Will you die of you don’t say anything snarky every three minutes?”

“I am **not** like him, thanks.” Tsukishima defended.

“I’m going and I’m serious. Because I cant win on my own. But the best teams have the best setters, right? And if I'm going to get a great setter and convince him to let me fly, then I hafta get good enough to make it on those great teams.” Hinata explained.

“Alright brats, round up!” Washijo shouts. “We’re gonna be working on your serves. I'm seeing too many of you using a basic standing overhand, and that ain’t gonna cut it in the higher levels of the game, especially for you attackers. Tsutomu!”

“Yes!”

“Get over here and demonstrate.”

“Yessir!” Goshiki obeys. Taking one of the balls off the rack and bouncing it a few times, Goshiki made his way to the line. When Washijo nodded, he tossed the ball high in the air before making his approach, and jumping to meet the ball on its way down, slamming it to the corner of the opposite side of the net.

“Textbook.” Washijo nodded in approval. “Everyone see that? A proper jump serve.” He announced to the rest of the group. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Aoi raise a hand.

“Kimekawa.”

“Uh, what if we, uh…”

“Spit it out!”

“Eep! What if we don’t have a lot of power for a jump serve like that, sir?” Aoi asked.

“Yer talkin about yer ceiling serve.” Washijo mused. Aoi nodded. “Volleyball is a team sport, meaning it can’t be played by one person alone. You have three touches to score a point. Usually. The serve is the lone exception, the only time where a single player can earn points by themselves, unencumbered by the wall known as the block.” Washijo mused before asking “Glasses, what’s the name of that pinch server of yours?”

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replied.

“Tadashi’s specialty is the jump floater, one of the cleanest I’ve seen, especially from a high schooler. It got 5 points in a row against Seijoh last year, with three of them being service aces, and I’m assuming he’s only gotten sharper.” Washijo assumed. Tsukishima’s smirk was all the confirmation he needed.

“Kimekawa, yer ceiling serve is interesting, not too many teams will be expecting it, but it’s got limitations. For one, it’s the only serve that has environmental factors. Not every gym you play in will have bright overhead lights. That bein’ said, you figure out a way to get around that, it’ll be that much more devastating. That should be a goal for you in this camp.”

“Yes sir!”

“As for the rest of you, none of ya got any special serves, so you’ll be workin’ on jump serves, well, most of ya anyway. Some of you will be receiving on the other end, we got a few libero’s here after all. Kai, Yuki, Kanji, Wataru, Naoyasu, and Kei will be on the receiving team. The rest of ya, line up! You'll be doing 10 at a time and then the sides will be switching.” Washijo instructed.

“Coach!” Hinata called out, going over to Washijo.

“What is it? Ya should be getting in line.”

“I was just… I don’t have a lot of power yet, I mean, I’ve definitely gotten stronger, but I'm nowhere near Goshiki-san or Oikawa-san.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“So, I was wondering if you knew of any ways to make up for that, because I definitely want to do a jump serve!” Hinata pushed through. Washijo pondered for a moment before deciding.

“For a lot of players, a jump serve is like a way for them to set for themselves.”

“Set for themselves?”

“Hm, yer tossin’ the ball up to yerself, so give yerself a ball that’ll be best for you to hit. Next, you gotta use the best tools you got.” Washijo added, waiting for Hinata to supply them.

“Oh! My jump and my speed.”

“Not just yer approach speed, but the speed at which you hit the ball, too.”

“What does that mean?”

“I ain’t gonna hold yer hand this whole time! Ya gotta figure some of this out yerself! Now get in line!” Washijo barked. Hinata yelped and did just that, grabbing a ball on the way. He thought about Washijo’s words as he waited to serve.

‘ _The speed at which I hit the ball? Isn’t that just how fast I hit it? I can hit it fast, but when I do… wait… when? Did he mean my timing?’_ Hinata thought about all this until it was his turn to go. ‘ _What toss do I want to hit… or what toss **can** I hit?’_ he thought before moving to the very back of the serve area. Hinata took a breath before tossing the ball not just high, but forward. Way forward. He waited a beat before sprinting forward and launching himself in the air at the very edge of the serve line, meeting the ball almost a third of the way in the court before swinging. And then missing. The ball bounced a few times before Lev started laughing.

“Lev! You're one to laugh when you missed half your serves!” Yuki chided, beating Washijo to the punch.

“Gah! Shibayama-san is almost as bad a Yaku-san.” Lev mumbled.

“Well, that was certainly an incredible jump from Hinata-kun, at least.” Anabara tried to placate.

“Now if he manages to make use of it, we’ll be getting somewhere.” Washijo added. Hinata went back to try again, tossing just as high and just as far as before, but this time waiting longer to run. Washijo could see the confusion on the receiving teams face before Hinata took off again, this time even faster. Hinata jumped forward more on this attempt and hit the ball this time right into the corner of the other side of the court. Washijo smirked when he saw the eyes popping out of the receiving teams’ eyes.

“What the heck!? That was basically a back-row attack!” Kogane announced aloud.

“Right? That’s what I was going for!” Hinata grinned.

“Of course he'd turn a serve into an actual back attack.” Tsukishima groaned. Hinata went back to the very end and tossed again, only high this time instead of far. As his foot hit the ground with an audible BAM, Hinata flew and then froze in mid-air as he began to meet the ball. The second he started to fall, he swung, hitting the ball off Kuguri’s shoulder, who grunted in annoyance.

“He waited in the air this time…” Anabara mused.

“That little brat… he actually managed to add time-delay to a serve.” Washijo muttered.

“Time-delay? On a serve?”

“His ridiculous jump lets him do it. Giving himself a high toss and combing that with his jump gives him more time in the air to choose his shot than other players. And then his first jump was to cover distance, making up for his current lack of power by having a shorter distance to travel.”

“And if he can switch it up each time he serves, height or distance…”

“It’s not just ‘either or’. He has the option to modulate both every time he serves. If the other team gets used to or expects one, he can just change either, or his speed of attack. And he can get away with it because there ain’t no blockers to get in his way.” Washijo explained, fighting off a grin.

“A serve that manipulates timing, spatial awareness, height, and speed…”

“A time-space delay serve. Something that someone with only his freakish athleticism can use. Now, if he can hit those reliably, he’ll have a decent serve.” Washijo smirked. Hinata ended up hitting 7 out of 10 servers and scoring on 4 of them. Tsukishima eventually started to pick them up out what seemed to be pure spite. Washijo didn’t mind that, spite was a great motivator.

* * *

After serving practice, they broke for lunch. 4/10 seemed to be the average for most of the players, with only Aoi, Kindaichi, Riseki, and Goshiki scoring 6, 7, 8, and 8 times respectively.

“Hey, Shoyo-kun.” Riseki greeted, sitting down with Hinata, Kogane, Goshiki, Hyakuzawa, and Lev.

“Oh, you’re from Inarizaki! Ri…” Hinata struggled to remembered.

“Heisuke Riseki, wing spiker and pinch server.”

“Right! You tied with Goshiki-san for scoring most in serve practice! That’s amazing!” Hinata praised. Riseki couldn’t hide the slight blush.

“Yer too kind, Shoyo-kun.”

“Why does it seem like Hinata doesn’t know you when you use his first name?” Lev asked.

“Hm? That’s just how we do it in Hyogo, or at least in Inarizaki. Atsumu-senpai does it a lot.”

“How is Atsumu-san doing? We text a lot but not so much since we started the training camps.” Hinata asked.

“Yer the one he’s been texting all the time? Whenever we’re at practice he’s always on that thing. I’m pretty sure the reason Osamu-senpai’s spikes have gotten more accurate is cause he keeps aiming for Atsumu-senpai’s phone.” Riseki explained, making the table laugh.

“That actually reminded me of something I wanted to ask you. Well, something Atsumu-senpai wanted me to ask you.”

“Oh! Are you gonna tell me what it is? He brings something up at the end of our calls, but he always rushes to end before he can get it out.”

“Yeah, that's cause he said he couldn’t handle the answer if he heard it in real life, so when he heard I was going to the same camp as you, he told me to ask you.”

“That’s really roundabout.” Goshiki pointed out.

“Yeah, as intense as he can be, Atsumu-san is a bit of a baby.”

“So, what did he want to ask?”

“Well… he wanted to ask if you’d transfer to Inarizaki.” Riseki admitted. Hinata blinked.

“But I go to Karasuno.” Hinata answered, like it explained everything. And judging by Hinata’s intense eyes, Riseki thought it did.

“Yeah, that’s what he thought you’d say. He said he really wants to play with you but he also really wants to beat you in Nationals so he couldn’t hear either answer, but he still wanted to ask.”

“That seems really…” Kogane started.

“It’s fine, you can say he’s a baby. We’re used to it at Inarizaki.” Riseki said, making the table laugh.

“Ah, Kuguri-san, Aoi-san, you guys can sit here!” Hinata offered to the two wandering students. The two briefly glanced at each other before doing so.

“Thanks, Hinata-san.”

“Hm.” Kuguri grunted before eating.

“So how are you two liking the training camp?” Hinata asked.

“I’m just surprised I was invited. I'm not at good as you guys.” Aoi admitted.

“What? You have that wicked ceiling serve!”

“But that’s all I have.”

“Not true, your receives are really good.” Goshiki added, only slightly annoyed that Aoi was the only one to pick up his serves.

“And you're pretty quick on your feet.” Riseki added.

“R-really?” Aoi stumbled, not used to the praise.

“Yeah! And those are things you can work on, too! Not like Hyakuzawa and his stupid height.”

"Hm? What was that? Couldn't hear you form way down there." Hyakuzawa shot back.

“I guess, thanks! What about you, Kuguri-san?” Aoi asked.

“It’s fine, I guess.”

“You don’t sound so enthused, Kuguri-san.” Lev said.

“Yeah, but when the match is close, he gets really into it.” Kogane added.

“No, I don’t.”

“Ah, ah, don’t think I didn’t see that ‘hell yeah’ arm pump when ya scored that line shot, Nao-kun.” Riseki teased.

“Don’t call me that.” Kuguri mumbled.

"It really was a great shot, Kuguri-san." Aoi concurred, making the boy blush slightly.

"Still, I'm surprised at Washijo-sensei. With all the rumors about him, I thought he'd be a lot... I don't know, meaner?" Aoi continued.

"He's not mean, he's just super serious. Like a super grumpy Kageyama." Hinata said.

"He's definitely strict. He is nicer than last year, though." Hyakuzawa added.

"Really? This is nice? Tsutomu-kun, yer the only one on the team, what do ya think?" Riseki asked. Goshiki thought about it before answering.

"Washijo-sensei... I don't know if he's 'nicer' compared to last year, but he's definitely changed since I first joined the team. He doesn't lose his temper as much but he's way more demanding than before, always wanting us to try our absolute hardest."

"When did the attitude change?" Aoi asked.

"Around Spring Nationals last year, I think. That's when our training regime really changed. We all thought he'd yell at us more for not getting it as quick as he wanted but he just pointed out where we we're struggling, told us how to fix it, and made us keep going till we got it right consistently." Goshiki explained. The table kept chatting and eating until Washijo waked by.

“Shorty, when you're done eating, see me in my office. We gotta finalize details.” The veteran coach said, walking away.

“What was that about?” Goshiki asked.

“Training!” Hinata grinned, finishing his food and chasing after Washijo.

* * *

“Keep your eyes on the ball!” Washijo yelled at Aoi. It was the last day of the training camp and Washijo was making them do 2 on 2 matches to close out. Currently, 3 matches were happening concurrently: Hinata and Kogane vs Tsukishima and Kuguri, Lev and Kindaichi vs Goshiki and Riseki, and Hyakuzawa and Aoi, vs Yusho and Kai. Wataru and Shibayama were acting as floaters for all the teams. So far, all the matches were in the late stages, and all of them in the 3rd round.

Washijo was paying particular attention to Hinata’s match. Kuguri had been getting further and further into the groove of the game, his skill shining the more intense the game became. Washijo smirked, pleased to know that he was right about him. On the other side of the net, Hinata had been improving as well. Now that Kuguri’s true ability was beginning to show, it was as if it was bringing up Hinata’s skill and enthusiasm. He was playing harder, becoming more focused, his digs and passes becoming cleaner and faster. Tsukishima on the other hand was also getting pumped, eager to shut down Hinata. The only one that seemed to struggle was Kogane.

He was doing well, Washijo noted, just the other three were getting into the game quicker. It all came to a head when Hinata had just received a spike from Kuguri. The second the ball bounced off his arms, Hinata had shot up and forward, in the air before Kogane was ready. Kogane’s eyes went wide and rocketed the ball to Hinata the second he touched it in a desperate attempt to keep pace. Tsukishima swore and was just too late to block this slapshot version of the quick he’d come to know and hate. The ball brushed off his fingers and on to the ground, ending the game. The rest of the students could only stare at the sight.

“Wooooaaahhhh!!!” Hinata yelled and launched a flying high ten to Kogane, who eagerly returned it. The rest of the students gathered, offering congratulations as well.

“Alright, alright, settle down.” Washijo demanded, getting them all to sit down.

“First, we’re at the end of the training camp. You’ve all grown as players since the start and for that, I’ll commend you. Who here has had the most growth?” Washijo opened to the group.

“I’d say Kuguri-san. He’s really come out of his shell.” Aoi said, bumping shoulders with the boy and dusting his cheeks pink.

“I think Hyakuzawa! His line, cross shots, and serves are really strong!” Hinata said.

"But you kept picking them up." Hyakuzawa countered, matching Hinata's grin.

“He's right about that, Hinata. Your defense was really surprising, I almost thought you were a libero for a few plays.” Wataru added.

“The fact that you can’t come to a decision ain't exactly a bad thing. Just means you’ve all put in work. However, the answer is Aoi. His game sense and overall technical skill improved the most. Not to mention how he figured out how to improve his serve. Ya do that all on yer own?" Washijo asked. He knew from the start that the kid needed to add spin to his serve, and a strong one at that. It wasn't as effective as Sakusa's, but damn if it wasn't close. 

“I had some help about from the others, sir!”

“Good. Yer all rivals, but you all can learn from each other. Most consistent was Tsutomu.” Washijo said, no small amount of pride eminent in his voice.

“Thank you, sir!”

“Hm. And now, the most surprising thing. Kanji and the tangerine’s makeshift quick.”

“Tangerine…” Hinata grumbled.

“Make no mistake, that was a complete fluke on Kanji’s part. Ya panicked and shot it, hoping it would catch up to him, didn’tcha.” Washijo reprimanded.

“Y-yes sir…” Kogane mumbled.

“And you!” Washijo pointed to Hinata.

“Eep!”

“What were you doing making yer approach that early! Just cuz you can hit that ball don't mean anyone can set it! Yer lucky he was able get it to you at all!”

“…I was just annoyed at Tsukishima blocking me all the time…”

“That ain’t no excuse! Still, wasn’t expecting to see that here. Kanji, yer height and speed will let ya set the ball that quick. Work on yer aim, and that set will be a real weapon in yer arsenal.”

“Yes sir!”

“Tangerine! Ya should know by now that not every setter can match yer speed! Sometimes ya gotta slow down. It’ll let you take in the flow of the game easier, let you and yer team control the pace of the game.”

“Yes, Coach!”

“Now, you’ve all worked well so for your last exercise, I’ll keep it easy. 50 serves each, and then you can say you survived this camp.” Washijo said, walking away to hide his smirk from the groaning teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might have seen this chapter already and that's because I accidently posted it instead of saving as a draft when I was editing. I did end up changing a few things in the chapter.


	4. Year three and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washijo misses out on nationals for the third year in a row, expands his horizons to Brazil, gets a few presents, bickers with his wife, and watches maybe the best match of his entire life.

For the third year in a row, Shiratorizawa had been denied the chance to attend nationals. For the third year in a row, they’d lost to Karasuno. Washijo wanted to be mad, he so dearly wanted to be furious, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. It was perhaps one of the best games of Volleyball he’d ever seen, easily a national’s level match. His team had been firing on all cylinders, Goshiki’s performance rivaling that of Wakatoshi, and in some places surpassing it.

Karasuno on the other hand, had truly earned their title as a revived powerhouse school. As with most schools, their third years had become the pillars of the team. Tsukishima had been on top of blocks, stuffing and manipulating hitters the whole time. Their captain, Tadashi, had grown tremendously, no longer relying on being just a pinch server but honing his skill to be reliable in all departments. Kageyama’s setting and serves had grown beyond pinpoint accurate, Washijo would be surprised if he didn’t go straight into the V League after high school. And then there was Karasuno’s new ace: Hinata Shoyo.

A large part of why Washijo wasn’t as mad as he wanted to be was the performance the now #5 gave in the match. His defense had skyrocketed since last year’s training camp, easily on par with a libero, his technique and game sense had grown alongside that. And then his attacking power had surpassed even that. His speed, jumping height, mid-air battles, and even his serves had racked up point after point after point. In a 5-set game, he had scored at least 1/4th of Karasuno’s points alone. During the post-game team swap review, he had very few critiques.

“You lot have come a long way since that match two years ago, be proud. Now all that’s left for you is to win nationals. Any team that can beat us should do at least that. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Thank you, Coach!” Karasuno answered, bowing in unison. Only Hinata stayed behind.

“You need something, tangerine?” Washijo smirked when Hinata bristled at the nickname.

“I just wanted to thank you, coach.”

“You and yer team already did.”

“I meant from me, personally. For the camps, the training, brazil, everything!” Hinata explained, bowing deeply.

“Hmph, you been preparing for that like I said? Cause I can call that off at any time.”

“Yessir! I’ve been keeping my grades up for graduation and I’ve been taking some classes on Portuguese online!”

“Portuguese?”

“It’s Brazil’s national language! And I have some jobs lined up after graduation.”

“Good, you’ve been preparing. Don’t let that go to waste, all this work, all this prep, this kind of hunger shouldn’t just go towards volleyball. Have this kind of discipline in your everyday life, and it’ll take you far.” Washijo advised. Hinata only blinked at him. “What?”

“It’s just, Atsumu-san said the same thing, about having this kind of hunger.”

“Atsumu? You mean Atsumu Miya?”

“Yes! We’re friends.”

“And when did that happen?” Washijo asked, curious as to how this relationship came about.

“After we beat Inarizaki our first year of nationals. He said he’d toss to me.”

“Oh, did he now?” Washijo grinned. Having a national’s caliber setter proclaim they’d set to you has a lot of meaning, especially, he imagines, for someone like Hinata Shoyo.

“Yes.”

“Then you’ve got even more people with high expectations of you. Don’t let them down.”

“No sir!”

“Now get back to yer team. You’ve got to prep for nationals.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata enthusiastically obeys.

* * *

Weeks later, when nationals begin, Washijo can see that his words haven’t gone to waste. Karasuno doesn’t play like the well-oiled machine others expect them to. Three years attending nationals and they still don’t get it, that’s not what Karasuno is. Washijo knows. He knows that those damn crows play however is best for them, like a big band jazz orchestra, wild and crazy at times, quiet and precise at others, but always a constant flow. They play and win and keep winning until they play against Itachiyama. Itachiyama had always been something of a reflection of Shiratorizawa, both national level schools, both having exceptionally strong players.

However, whereas Shiratorizawa had the same kind of spartan training for one ideal team, Itachiyama focused on individual progress and combining that to form a strong team. The result being a team that excels on every aspect of the game while also having strong individual strengths that give them that needed push to overcome. Karasuno loses in the 5th set of the match by 2 points. They place third in the nation, a feat any team would be proud of. Washijo knows only too well the feelings of elation and frustration that they feel. He can see the look number 5 has on his face and relaxes. The tangerine is crying with the rest of his team, offering support to his juniors and thanks to his teachers. The loss stings, but he’s already looking towards what’s next. Washijo sends a quick text to Lucio, telling him to get that spare room ready. Another monster’s hunger has grown deeper.

* * *

Over the next few years, Washijo Tanji keeps his eye on the volleyball world. His own school team has once again returned to nationals, and if it’s not his team, it’s those damn crows. Two birds of prey, now both powerhouses going at each other’s throats. Both schools growing so close in their rivalry that they have joint training camps together, and both schools growing to new heights because of it.

Next, turning to the professional world. Shiratorizawa’s greatest son is cementing is position as the Ace of the perennial champs of Japan’s V League, the Division 1 Schweiden Alders. Wakatoshi had made his mark on Japans volleyball history, and was nowhere near slowing down. Joined by Karasuno’s genius setter, Tobio Kageyama, Wakatoshi had taken the Olympics and Japan by storm as the world’s newest canon. A white #11 jersey was displayed proudly in his office along with Tsutomu’s #3 Green Rocket jersey. The Alders had also recently gained the new Little Giant, Korai Hoshiumi and were now the favorite to win the whole league.

Washijo wouldn’t be surprised, but he kept his eye out for the rest of the so called ‘Monster Generation’. Yudai had gone from not knowing basically anything about the game to a middle blocker for the D1 railway warriors and a favorite to make the national team. Aran Ojiro had been undeservedly overlooked by others, despite blazing a trail through the V League as the ace of the Red Falcons, but Washijo knew better. Kotaro Bokuto had grown out of his moods to become the ace of the MSBY Black Jackals, almost rivaling Wakatoshi in point totals. Atsumu Miya had also joined the Jackals, despite offers to play in pretty much any team. Washijo knew it was no coincidence that he chose the main rivals of the Alders. In fact, rivalry to the Alders seemed to attract another dangerous player in Kiyoomi Sakusa, the MVP of the college circuit. Washijo knew that he and Wakatoshi had a rivalry in high school, despite not playing much against each other. Monster Generation indeed, though Washijo knew the set wasn’t complete.

Washijo had expanded his view of the volleyball world from Miyagi and Japan, to all the way down to Brazil. Two-man teams that constantly change so players are ranked individually instead of as teams. This results in the best players are the ones that play the most, and one that he sees playing all the time is Ninja Shoyo. As far as nicknames go, that’s not bad, but he’ll stick with tangerine. He’d been keeping track of Hinata’s progress via tournament records and Lucio’s reports. He’d also seen clips of the tangerines plays on the beach online and Washijo was impressed. His balance on the ground and in the air had increased dramatically, his speed and reaction time and bolstered his defense to beyond reliable. But the most amazing thing were his jumps. Even on sand, he’d been jumping higher than Washijo had seen him, high enough to even overtake the sun. Washijo thought that was fitting. He could only imagine how all that would translate once he came back to indoor volleyball. He didn’t have to wait long because two years had come and gone, and Shoyo Hinata was coming back to Japan.

* * *

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’! Hold yer- tangerine?” Washijo exclaimed in surprise, holding open his office door.

“Washijo-sensei! Hi!” Hinata Shoyo greeted.

“What in the… get in here.” Washijo directed. Hinata nodded and did as he was told.

“What’re ya doing here, tangerine?” Washijo smirked when he saw Hinata bristle at the name.

“You know, I thought I got over that after all this time.”

“I really hope not. Doesn’t answer my question.”

“I wanted to come by and update you! I got back from Brazil a few weeks ago and a lots happened since then!”

“I heard, there’s been some rumors in the V League about a rather energetic new player in the tryout season.”

“Hahah! That sounds like me, but it’s not just tryouts anymore!”

“Oho?”

“I wanted to come to you when there was something real to tell.”

“So, the rumors are true?”

“Yup! I’m the newest wing spiker for the MSBY Black Jackals!” Hinata beamed.

“One round of tryouts, and right into a high-profile D1 team. Not bad, tangerine.”

“You know, I got the name ‘Ninja Shoyo’ now.” Hinata grimaced.

“I know, Brazil beach ball loves you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I keep track of all the players that interest me.”

“Players that interest… Washijo-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you... why have you helped me so much? Why do I interest you?” Hinata asked.

Logically, Washijo knew this day would come. When they first met, he made no effort to hide his distaste of the boy. And now, to go from that, to helping him to go another country is a big jump. But this also gave Washijo a chance. The chance to say _‘you got my interest, stoked my hunger after 40 years, blazed through the game doing what I oh-so badly wanted to do but couldn’t. So I put my faith in you. I believed in you and your hunger. But I made sure to make you work for it. To know that your passion and your hunger weren’t fleeting. To know that your commitment was, that it **is** true. All to know that I was right to believe in you. And I was, because now you stand before me, living out our dream as a D1 professional player. And I know you're not done, because I wouldn’t be. So, I’ll keep watching. I’ll keep believing in you, Shoyo Hinata.’_

So, he did.

“For the same reason you came here to tell me in person, Shoyo.” Washijo answered. He watched Hinata still for a moment, the boys eyes going wide before he bowed deeply.

“Thank you very much, Coach!” Hinata bellowed, his bag slinging off his back.

“Alright, alright, stand up straight. Yer a pro now, carry yerself like one.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata obeyed, giving Washijo a brilliant smile.

“Good. Now that we got that outta the way, what’s in the bag if ya don’t mind me asking.”

“Right! I brought you a few things, just a small way to thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Ya don’t hafta do that.” Washijo began to wave him off, but Hinata was already taking things out of the bag.

“I know, but I wanted to. First thing’s a mini Christ the Redeemer statue, they're really popular in Brazil!” Hinata explained, handing it to Washijo.

“First?”

“Just a few more things. These aren’t officially out yet, but I managed to get some from our promotions department before they go on sale.” Hinata explained as he pulled out a black jersey with the number 21 on the back. Washijo took it gratefully.

“Got yer own jersey already?”

“Yup!” Hinata beamed.

“I’ll give you marks for that, but this is already too much, tangerine.”

“Last one, I promise.” Hinata said, giving the man tickets.

“Tickets?” Washijo mused aloud while he read the details on them.

“To my debut game in a few weeks. The Jackals are opening the season against the Alders and I was hoping you’d come. They're really good seats!” Hinata assured.

“Yer debut game is against the Alders?” Washijo smirked.

“Yes sir!” Hinata’s answering grin was almost feral in his excitement.

“Then there’s no way I'm missing it.”

* * *

“My goodness. That smaller kid can do just about everything, can’t he?” his wife, Terano, asked.

“Yep. But no matter how much we do, or how good we are at doing it… for us, there’s no such thing as ‘good enough’.” Washijo answered.

At the tail end of the first set, Washijo had most certainly been enjoying himself. Watching all the players come out, hearing the cheers for Wakatoshi as he was announced certainly brought a smile to his face. Then he saw the tangerine. As soon as he walked out on the court, he heard cheers from not only his own former players, but no doubt from that gaggle of Karasuno students, past and present that attended. Washijo laughed when Hinata finally showed off what he could do under a steady floor because when he took off, the boy wasn't just flying anymore. Every eye in the audience was on him because he was shining as the brightest thing in the stadium. Hinata had become the sun. 

“I’m here!” the sun shouted to the world.

“Welcome home.” The world replied.

* * *

This time, when that damn that damn quick came out again, Washijo made no effort hide his own smile.

“Oho, what’s this? Tanji-kun’s happy to see a player that’s not Wakatoshi-kun?” Terano teased.

“I don’t know what yer talkin about.”

“I think ya do, Tanji-kun. That’s the Shoyo-kun ya keep callin’ ‘tangerine’. Don’t think I didn’t see that Hinata 21 jersey at home.” Terano’s grin was shit eating as she bumped shoulders with her husband.

“That’s it, I'm poisoning yer dinner tonight.”

“Ya mean yer food over the last 45 years hasn’t been already?”

“Yer awfully smug today.”

“I think I got reason ta be.”

“Oh shaddup.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll marry ya again.” Washijo teased back.

Terano latched on to Washijo’s arm and squeed, “Oh, yer so sweet, Tanji-kun!”

“Get offa me, woman! The game’s about to start again!” Washijo complained. The set was indeed starting, and damn what a set it was. The Alders completely dominated that set and as much as a star Romero was, it was Tobio Kageyama that won them the set. Washijo knew far better than most just how impressive this ‘monster generation’ was, but damn if that Kageyama already wasn’t one of the best setters he’d ever seen.

And then Atsumu Miya started getting into his groove.

The boy was always playing well, anyone on this level had to, but even still, Atsumu was on fire. The new quick, then his spike serve, then his jump floater. And then the piss haired little upstart broke out a new hybrid serve, shocking everyone. Atsumu kept serving and kept scoring and kept getting into a fight with Kageyama. As the game went on, Washijo could see the difference between Japan’s top two setters.

Atsumu was accurate whereas Kageyama was precise. Kageyama was direct, while Atsumu was flexible. But the biggest difference between the two in this game, was that only one had Hinata on their team. Because that little bastard really did learn how to do everything. One thing that stayed with the tangerine was picking a fight because after scoring with a left-handed spike (cheeky brat) he targeted Wakatoshi.

“Oh, look Tanji-kun! Both of yer students are going head to head!”

“Only one of em’s my student, Tera-chan. The other’s… not keeping his damn feet planted!” Washijo started to fume as Hinata failed to receive one of Wakatoshi’s spikes, and he wasn’t the only one. He could see that Wakatoshi was frustrated as well. Hinata had finally come all this way but Wakatoshi demanded more of him, but that drive to utterly crush him was evident. Wakatoshi slammed what might have been the hardest hit ball in his entire career right at Hinata, and the boy planted his feet, grit his teeth, and bumped the ball beautifully. It wasn’t the first time Washijo clapped for Hinata, and it wouldn’t be the last.

The game was nearing the end of the 4th set, and all of the monsters were making themselves known. Washijo watched and was in awe of Sakusa’s consistency when he received and turn that into a point, Hoshiumi’s aerial mastery making a fool of any blocker that dare oppose him, Wakatoshi’s strength breaking down any and every defense, Bokuto’s dominion over his own pace as he went from a savage serve to a cheeky feint, Atsumu’s flexibility as he fed the orange gremlins hunger with a minus tempo limbo set, Kageyama’s tenacity as he read the lightning quick and blocked it, and Hinata’s adaptability when he kicked that same blocked ball to keep it alive. And then, in a streak of orange and black, Washijo watched as Hinata cleared the whole width of the court, dragging all the blockers to him, and gave Bokuto the clear for the game winning shot. The whistle blew, the scoreboard changed, and Washijo didn’t just see the MSBY Black Jackals win the season opener.

He saw Shoyo Hinata live their dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end. I know the manga included the Olympics at the end and while that had a huge impact on the series, it just didn't give me a lot to work with in terms of this story, which is the relationship between Washijo and Hinata. I had maybe a couple paragraphs about it, but it just didn't feel like enough to end on. If I ever expand on that enough to a point where I'm comfortable, I'll either add it to this chapter or post a new epilogue. But for now, this story is finished.


End file.
